ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ranger
Copied from archive: sweet spot please note that with recent un-nerfing RNG sweet spot has maybe a 5-10% damage differnce. its minimal --Kerah 16:50, 23 November 2006 (EST) ---- A list of "sweet spots" in terms of Distance for different ranged weapons would be very useful to have. Some links: * http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=7&mid=112192331984089368 * http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=7&mid=112191982133315821 * http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/ranger/48782-rng-post-patch-first-account-3.html --Valyana 13:52, 1 September 2006 (EDT) this doesn't look right Skill -- Ranking -- Cap at Level 1 Axe --------- B- ------ 6 Dagger ----- B- ------ 5 Agreed. It looks like someone was RNG/WAR when they checked this out... a RNG/THF would probably have those same numbers backward. Either way, it -should- be 5 for each, shouldn't it be? Izzitda Shoes 22:26, 10 February 2007 (EST) RNG/DNC I went and tried the /DNC suggestion the other day, and I'm very impressed. Curing Waltz was only giving me back ~66 HP as opposed to the ~75 with DNC as main, but I wasn't about to use that TP for WSs; every time I got within range the worm spat a Gastric Bomb at me and halved my damage for the next five minutes. Sitting back and curing myself with TP, I could easily pull off a chain3 in North Gustaberg (S) off the Rock Eaters. I'm sure once I get to an area with a higher density of worms I'll be able to get 4 or even 5. I also found it was better than /WHM, because not only is TP limitless (and 15%/shot with a longbow; Curing Waltz is only 20%), meaning no downtime waiting for MP or Allied Notes spent on Refresh effects, but you can actually fire a second into the animation of Curing Waltz, curing yourself while you fire. The insta-TP from Barrage made it even sweeter. Oh yeah, and no spell interruption :P The loss of my other archer's knife wasn't even a problem; I was missing maybe once every fifteen shots with ranger's necklace, two beetle rings +1, and Noct Gear +1. No bloody bolts, no Shihei, and I was getting over 5K exp/hour. I'm a born again RNG/DNC soloer, but I don't know how long ~66 hp will be able to keep up with things like Stonega II and Stone III. I hope it lasts until 60 when I get Curing Waltz II :( --LolCass 13:43, 11 July 2008 (PST) Ranger Guides I removed the link to Hairk's Ranger Equipment Guide as this guide is empty and useless right now. Please add it again once the guide contains information. Soily 13:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Artifact Equipment Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Unverified Job Traits For Resist Poison V, other jobs follow this pattern, in researching how people come up with the resists from testing I have found no solid data. Any help on this front is appreciated. For Accuracy Bonus V, this fits in with other job patterns, this can actually be tested but might be difficult to find a mob worth testing vs. I tried Colibri but the level difference was either too much or too little to get me able to switch gear and determine the check rating for evasion changing for my skill levels with melee weapons that I had available if someone can verify this that would be great. For Rapid shot, I've just heard talk in game of people noticing it going off more. Whether this is real or not we cannot say but it CAN be tested given a high enough sample size. Rapid Shot II if it exists is probably an 85, but I listed 90 for the sake of I don't know if we get a 90 or not and if I test it, I am level 90. RNG seems to fit job trait levels most commonly with thf. There are differences here and there, we might instead get more of conserve TP or True shot. In any case, THF page has unverified skills listed, revert if you think necessary. There has to be 80+ job traits on ranger, heck even dragoon gets an 85. And not having the Accuracy Bonus V seems weird to me. It's going to be hard to place it if it happened at 76 like it should or somewhere after on my account however. Again any help appreciated. If you are on bahumut and have free time send a tell to Verda we can do some testing, two samples are better than one, and if I had someone to help it might actually be fun. --VerdaB 09:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC). sort of unverified-recent update, recycle rate increase verified, and then some, what is unknows is the rate and how much per merit it increases. regardless, it works incredibly well now. Scavenge, regain some spent ammo, verified, but base for calculating? need info. also, merits?